


The morning after...

by sabine_leo



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabine_leo/pseuds/sabine_leo
Summary: The morning after a wild party you wake up in the wrong bedroom...





	The morning after...

**Author's Note:**

> My mind running wild...

**The morning after…**

Who on Earth was holding the freaking sun right into your face?

And why was your head hammering like something wanted to break free out of your skull?

What was that weight on your belly? And why did you hear soft snoring when you were already half awake?

So many questions so little answers and such a headache…

Very carefully you opened up your eyes, trying to adjust to the daylight pouring into the bedroom window. Euuuhh…where you laying the other way around in your bed?! The window was not at the same place it used to be and since when was there a tree in front of it?

Slowly you move your head to look around and find a head full of curly reddish hair laying on your belly. Uh oh…

Your bra was still on and you could fell your panty too, but half on top of you lay a very naked person, cuddling into you. Ok, his boxers lurked out but otherwise he was naked…and you´d be damned if you didn´t know who was sharing his bed with you…because that was definitely not your own bedroom you were in.

“What the…” a slow curse sounded and the head on your belly lifted slowly, turning in your direction. “Oh…darling..” he sounded a little surprised too, but you couldn´t answer him because you stared at his lips and cheeks full of lipstick smears.. in the colour you had worn yesterday. Tom lifted himself slowly off of you and grinned a little sheepish. “I…how??…sorry?!” he stumbled and kneeled on the bed in front of you in all his half naked glory. “Coffee?!” he asked and you just nodded.

Tom walked into the bathroom and you could here the second he saw the lipstick on his face.

“Uh oh..” Uh oh exactly… You had been friends for about a year and a half and even though the chemistry had been there you were just that….friends. Sitting up in bed you tried to remember what had happened last night. Your and his clothes leaving a trail out of the bedroom indicated the undressing had been going on before you were even near the bed..

Had you slept with your best friend? The party you both attended yesterday had been the party to end all party’s. Normally you and Tom didn´t drink much but yesterday it somewhen had gotten a bit out of hand. Starting to dress again you heard Tom rummage in his kitchen. You just wanted to get home and do the walk of shame into your flat and sort out your memories about what had probably happened after that dreadful party.  

“Darling?” Tom called you with the endearment he always used for you. You walked into the kitchen and looked into his eyes. Unsure…he was exactly as unsure as you were. “Did we? What?” he tried to start and ruffled his hair a little. “The lipstick didn´t end up on my face without help I guess?” he laughed and looked a little shamefaced at you. “I think I had something to do with that.”

You said quietly. The both of you started to laugh a little embarrassed.

Tom came to you, taking your hand in his. “For the life of me, I don´t know what happened…but are we.. are we ok?” he squeezed your hand a little and you nodded. “I think we are…I don´t want what ever happened last night ruin our friendship.” He sighed relieved. “Me too darling.” Softly he tugged you into a hug and kissed your hair.

The both of you had coffee together then Tom drove you home. It was a little awkward to say the least, but you managed to behave as normal as possible for the drive. At home you went into the shower and cuddled up on your sofa. During the next 2 days you got little flashbacks about the party, and the night. Tom tucking you out of the taxi, pressing you against the front door and kissing the life out of you. You opening his shirt and throwing it next to your coat on the floor.

The heat flashes surging through you were intense when your memories came back little by little. Tom was immensely hot and sexy and you had dreamed occasionally about doing what you just apparently had done, but never had the guts to actually do so. You valued his friendship, his companionship so much that you were afraid something like that would ruin it.  

After 3 days you were sure you hadn´t slept with him. Kissing, and touching yes, but the actual act hadn´t been performed. You didn´t know if you were glad about that or sorry your flashbacks wouldn´t go further anymore.

The next weekend you had a diner date with a group of mutual friends of yours and sat in a dimly lit restaurant drinking water. You´ve had enough of a hang over for the next 3 years. Your black dress hugged your curves and made you feel sexy and confident which was exactly why you had chosen it for tonight because your nerves where in a twist seeing Tom again after your little sleepover last week.

Tom had been the perfect gentleman the whole evening so far. Sitting next to you, pulling your chair back before you sat down and refilling your glass now and then. He looked very handsome in his casual suit and with that stubbled jawline. Every time you looked at him you got the flashback of him kissing you. After ordering your meal you felt a finger touching your knee. Just a fleeting touch but it had been there. You looked over to Tom who smiled at you and winked a little. Did you just imagine that?

But some minutes later his hand landed on your knee, stroking a little upwards under the hem of your dress. He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “You look stunning tonight darling…I get those flashbacks…we need to talk…” That didn´t help your nerves at all. “Excuse me for a moment.” You stood up and went outside into the courtyard of the restaurant to take a breather.

“Darling?” Toms voice behind you and his hands on your hips. “everything alright?” he turned you and looked into your eyes. You looked up into his beautiful blue ones and tried to speak, but nothing would come. For a moment you just stood there looking at each other. Toms hand went inside your hair and his lips parted. The conversation between the both of you silent but portentous. His thumb stroked your cheek, softly touched your lips. “(Y/N)…darling…” he whispered and his head dipped.

The moment your lips touched there were fireworks going up inside you. Toms grip on your hip got stronger and he gasped as your tongues touched. “I can´t stop thinking about you!” he declared near your lips. “I want you so badly…” he moaned a little and let you feel his erection as he pressed you against him. The gasp leaving your lips made him chuckle a little. “….see what you do to me?!”

“Tom…” you got out before he interrupted you “I want your friendship, I want your opinions when we have our little talks, but I also want YOU, all of you, every part of you. I want to kiss you the way I did last week and I want to wake up with my head on your belly again, kissing my way down and waking you up making you moan my nam…” Your hand clutched over his mouth that had the audacity to talk like that and making you ready for his possession in mere seconds. His eyes were sparkling, he knew exactly what he was doing to you. He grinned under your hand.

“Stop that now or I let you hang high and dry with that… problem of yours!”

“Youwouldntfofat” he mumbled under your hand.

“Try me!” you said getting your sass back and walked inside without looking back.

“Oh I will…” he called and laughed. You were sitting at the table again as Tom joined you 2 minutes later. His hand instantly back on your knee. “You´ll pay for that later” he whispered and laughed sexy into your ear. You were really doing it?! Diving into another sort of relationship with Tom.

You were a little afraid but couldn´t wait.

The diner was fun and the secret teasing going on under the safety of the table was driving you nuts.

Toms hand was relentless and stroking you tirelessly when he had the chance. Around eleven you thanked your friends and paid your bill, Tom following suit saying you both would share a cab home. That was nothing suspicious as you did that more often then not after a night out with friends. Tom climbed in behind you and gave his address.

“Tomorrow morning, we will know exactly what happened…” he said low and sexy and started to kiss you as the taxi pulled out of the parking spot. The drive home was over in a blur…the next think you knew was that you were pressed against his door again, kissing him passionately as he fumbled the key into the lock. It was like a weird deja-vu of some sorts.

Undressing each other while walking to his bedroom again Tom was searching for the hidden zipper on your dress. Smiling into the kiss you looked at him and lifted an eyebrow in a silent challenge whilst opening up his belt and first button of his trousers.

“Sweetheart, this dress can stay on if I don’t get it open, I have no inhibition about that what so ever… but…I prefer you naked. The mental picture of you in your underwear in my bed has haunted me for a week now.”  

Laughing softly, you bit your lip as he turned you and pressed his chest against your back…and his arousal against your lower back. His big hands gliding from the hem of your dress upwards on your sides, cupping your breast whilst kissing your neck with wet little kisses. You arched against him and closed your eyes. He was doing things to you you thought you weren´t able to feel all at once. One hand glided down and a winning laugh escaped him. “What do we have here….” Zzzziiip… your dress was open and soon pooled around your feet.

“Better…so much better!” he moaned and his naked chest now touched your naked back.

Your bra was gone the next second, his hands replacing the lace that had covered you.

“A mans wet dream come to live!” he growled near your ear and turned you both to the right.

A moan escaped you as you stood in front of his body-length mirror with Tom behind you cupping your breast and looking so hungrily at you that you held your breath a second. Your eyes closed in pleasure.

“Watch!” he said sexily profound.

Your eyes fluttered open and you saw one of his hands gliding down your belly into your little panty.

Tom discarded singlehandedly of his trousers and boxers and his erection pressed against your back. His long fingers brushed your wet folds. Spreading them to allow him access to the hottest, wettest part of you at the moment. “Mhmmm” he rumbled and your panties were gone the next second.

Lifting one of your legs up and keeping you steady he situated himself near your entrance and rolled his hips a little. His tip dipping in just a tiny bit. “Oh darling, I dreamed about that…watching you take me in.” you gasped and he pushed forward. Penetrating you and filling you up with his hard shaft. “(Y/N)” he moaned loudly and retreated before pushing in again.

Your eyes fixed on the mirror in front of you watched the bliss in his face as he entered you again and again in slow but deep thrusts. With a slow sigh he pulled out and turned you to face him.

“I want to kiss you!” You closed your eyes and were ready to give all you had into that kiss, but his lips were on your core instead of your mouth a second later. Tom kneeled in front of you and licked your lust up as if it were his favourite ice-cream.

“TOM!” you gasped and held onto his shoulders for balance. Your knees almost giving out!

The laugh he let out was of pure masculinity and lust. He drove you wild!!

Soon there were only panting breaths, wet kisses and colliding bodies losing themselves in each other, adoring each other and driving each other to highs you couldn´t have dreamed of reaching.

Breathless and sweaty Tom collapsed on top of you and grinned sexily.

“We should have done that sooner!”  

All you could do was laugh, kiss him and hold onto him with the intention of never letting go!


End file.
